Tonos azules, fríos y calidos
by Lauti
Summary: Marjorine y Kenny unidos bajo los tristes tonos del azul. Bunny en una extraña, pero no por eso menos interesante, relación. Sonfic inspirado en la canción: "Shades of Cool" by Lana del Rey.


**Disclaimer: Canción - "Shades of Cool" by Lana del Rey. South Park © Trey Parker & Matt Stone. Comedy Central. Cover Image: SP: Kenny and Butters 05 by sakurapanda, con una ligera modificación personal para darle un poco de contexto dentro del finc. **

**Las demás letras detrás de la canción me pertenecen. ****Un día escuchando esta canción pensé en esta historia, que escribí tratando de simular a lo que interpreto de la canción. Espero les guste. S****us comentarios son bienvenidos y agradecidos :)**

* * *

Al mirarme en el espejo sonrío, sin saber muy bien por qué. ¿Qué cuántas veces ha sido así? Créeme que ya perdí la cuenta. Busco por mi habitación algo con que distraerme. Enciendo mi reproductor de música y una de mis artistas favoritas empieza a conmoverme.

_My baby lives in shades of blue._

La razón de mi alegría puede ser cualquier cosa, de verdad, o al menos eso me gustaría creer, pero en el fondo de mi corazón sé, que se trata de él. Solamente él. Pues suelo pensarlo noche y día. Se ha convertido en mi adicción, después el baile y el canto, y los legos claro.

_Blue eyes, and jazz, and attitude._

Caigo acostado sobre la cama, y pienso una vez más en él. Y es que quien no caería de rodillas ante tales encantos. Es físicamente imposible, al menos para mí y lo reconozco sin vergüenza, resistirme a su apariencia, a esa mirada color índigo, a esos movimientos y perfectos pasos marcados de jazz, y a esa actitud galante en la que me acurruca.

_He lives in California too._

Es una lástima que viva tan allá. Y no es que no me alegre por él y el golpe de suerte que tuvo para con toda su familia, pero nunca creí que se marcharía tan lejos de mí, que ahora vivo en un pensión en Denver junto con unos compañeros de universidad, los cuales son un poco ruidosos, pero nunca comentan nada al verme salir completamente transformado, lo cual es bueno, aunque sus ojos no se despegan de mí hasta verme salir completamente por la puerta.

_He drives a Chevy Malibu._

Afortunadamente puede conducir hasta acá. Y sé que tardaría apenas diecisiete horas en llegar, de no ser porque al pasar por los demás pueblos y ciudades, como Las Vegas, se va retrasando, pues siempre está en busca de mujeres y drogas, haciéndome que le espere días y noches enteras, convirtiéndose en mi amarga y dolorosa obsesión.

_And when he calls,_

Me vuelve el alma al cuerpo, la tristeza desaparece y la alegría reaparece, la cual en otro tiempo solía caracterizarme, de inmediato salgo corriendo al cuarto de baño para prepararme, ya que hay que aplicar una buena cantidad de detalles, y procuro todos con una devota perfección, pero al finalizar…

_He calls for me, not for you._

Me dice Marjorine en el reflejo del espejo al terminar de ponerse el lápiz labial, y otro tipo de tristeza me invade. Una que no sabría explicar muy bien, pero es esa tristeza que trae esta alegría, haciéndome sentir agridulce, pero no puedo llorar, no ahora, arruinaría mi maquillaje.

_He lives for love, he loves his drugs._

No podría decir muy bien por lo que él vive más. Si el amor o las drogas. El amor a las drogas o la droga del amor. O creer en una posibilidad remota, de que esa razón soy yo, que puedo ser ambas adicciones para él en un solo envase, pero con todas las dificultades por las que pasamos me cuesta creerlo.

_He loves his baby too._

O quizás es su auto, me digo finalmente para no desgastarme mucho al pensar en sus razones. Mismo auto en el cual me subo, mientras que él me contempla de esa manera, sonriente, encantado, como si no importara absolutamente nada más. Solo yo. Como me gustaría que fuera cierto. Yo también le admiro en su casual vestido azul que suele utilizar para los eventos "formales" o "importantes". Combinamos, de cierta manera.

_My baby lives in shades of cool._

Me conduce a través de la noche estrellada, que se ve opacada por las luces de las farolas. ¿Qué cuántas veces he vivido esta misma situación?, también he perdido la cuenta. Pero al final de cuentas, las cuentas no importan tanto, ¿verdad?, valga la redundancia.

_Blue heart, and hands, and aptitude._

Vuelvo a mirar sus ojos, tratando de indagar en su corazón que suele ser tan frio e indiferente pero a la vez interesante, al recibir la mano que me ayuda a bajar del coche, y es que hay que tener precaución al caminar en unos doce.  
Como es acostumbrado, compartiremos una deliciosa cena y luego terminaremos en algún bar al compás del jazz.

_He lives for love, for women too._

Y aunque no sé si en verdad me ama, ya que técnicamente, no soy una mujer… él me ama, puedo decirlo luego de unas copas de licor. Cuando empieza a abrazarme y besarme, charlamos y reímos, bailamos. Es un amor puro, tierno, ya que no carga con la banalidad del sexo, pero comprendo que esto no es suficiente para él, que como buen macho alfa, tiene que buscar saciar su carne.

_I'm one of many, one is blue._

Me contemplo con mi vestido azul cielo en el espejo del baño del bar. Siempre ha sido mi color favorito. He de entender que soy yo quien alimenta su espíritu. Soy su salvación, modestia aparte, el licor suele ponerme algo ególatra. Pero de nuevo me invade aquella extraña tristeza…

_And when he calls,_

Me repite la imagen de Marjorine en el espejo, y toda mi cabeza se confunde. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Esto no debería de ser así. ¿En qué momento fue que ocurrió todo esto? Esta mal… ¿no?... No. Ya que si en el fondo me hace feliz, ese es el principal propósito.

_He calls for me, not for you._

Ya lo sé. Sé que no soy yo la razón de él estar ahora en esta posición. No mi verdadero yo. Pero él lo sabe, siempre lo ha sabido, aunque nunca lo hemos comentado. Es algo raro. Complicado de explicar, tanto el comportamiento suyo como el mío.

_He prays for love, he prays for peace._

Él lo hace, sí, me lo ha confesado. Así que yo simplemente le doy todo mi amor y toda mi paz, y él lo hace también, aunque por partes y en temporadas, pero de alguna u otra manera uno se termina acostumbrando. A lo mejor es parte del proceso que algún día procurará un cambio.

_And maybe someone new._

O quizás me estoy haciendo demasiadas ilusiones, lo puedo sentir al salir del baño y ver como coquetea descaradamente con una desconocida. Tengo que tomar aire profundamente y contenerlo un momento para retener mis lágrimas, o arruinaría mi maquillaje, y mi maquillaje es mi mascara, mi protección. Mi armadura.

_But I can't help him, can't make him better._

Me aproximo y libremente hago el quite, pues al estar presente toda su atención vuelve hacia mí, y la otra chica no puede hacer más que mirarme de una manera endemoniada. Entiendo estos vicios en él, y ciertamente tampoco nada puedo hacer, pues se supone que cuando amas a alguien, es de manera incondicional. Nadie es perfecto, todos tenemos nuestros defectos.

_And I can't do nothing about his strange weather._

Atiborrado de licor y drogas pasa la noche y la madrugada, bailando hasta el cansancio. Yo simplemente lo dejo ser y luego lo llevo a mi casa. En situaciones similares anteriores, cuando pretendí llamarle la atención por este comportamiento, nos causó una separación temporal, en la cual ambos casi morimos… si es que estamos vivos.

_'Cause you are invincible._

Lo eres, de verdad, y eres quien me mantiene a mí con vida. Esto le susurro al oído mientras duerme en mi cama. Me duele. De verdad que me duele el pensar así, el vivir así. En la agonía diaria cuando no estas. En la alegría tangible al tenerte cerca. En el mar de dudas e inseguridad. Y por más que lo intente…

_I can't break through your world._

Porque la fuerza me abandono. Estoy a tu completa voluntad. Me abrazo a ti. A través de tus ojos se me van los días. Respiro porque tú respiras. Te espero porque sé que al marcharte algún día volverás. Porque me encanta bailar contigo y para ti, solo para ti, al compás de tu mano, de tus besos, de tus abrazos.

_'Cause you live in shades of cool._

Eres irreversiblemente atractivo para mí. Mi mundo entero se hunde en las sombras solo por ti. Mi todo. Soy un pequeño navío en tu gran océano, pero apuesto a que soy el favorito de toda tu colección. Pues soy ese bote que salva tu vida cuando abres los ojos en la mañana siguiente y besas mi frente.

_Your heart is unbreakable._

Así es… incluso si es aplastado, quemado, apaleado, triturado, abaleado, etc… etc… tú simplemente sigues aquí, vuelves a mí buscando mi curación y mi amor. Por siempre y para siempre. Tú, mi amor, mi único amor, un amor que ni la muerte misma sera capaz de separar.


End file.
